1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an illumination apparatus, and particularly to an easily assembled illumination apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes' (LEDs) many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operating voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness have promoted their wide use as a light source.
Joseph Bielecki et al in IEEE, 23rd IEEE SEMI-THERM Symposium, “Thermal Considerations for LED Components in an Automotive Lamp.” characterize light emitting diodes as one kind of semiconductor device changing current into light of specific wavelength.
For the application of LED, setting up multiple illumination apparatuses to adjust the optical distribution of the light emitting diode is necessary, although it will increase costs. However, there is no modular capability in commonly used illumination apparatus.
What is needed therefore, is a modular illumination apparatus to overcome the described limitations.